John Bennett
John Bennett, 'portrayed by Matt McGorry, is a former Correctional Officer at Litchfield Penitentiary. He is from the Poughkeepsie, New York area. He is the father of Daya's daughter, Armaria, and his current whereabouts are unknown. Biography For a list of episodes featuring Bennett's flashbacks, see here. Before Litchfield Bennett is revealed to have been a corporal in the United States Army prior to working at Litchfield. He was on a tour of duty in Afghanistan. He tosses a bottle of water to an Afghan attaché named Farzad. He asks the attache why his three partners look nauseated and upset, and is informed that the other three Afghan attachés believe all the soldiers at the camp are ''"boy kiss boy" (homosexual) after seeing the soldiers engaging in choreographed song and dance while filming a homoerotic parody video. Bennett unwittingly confirms that he can see how they think the soldiers are gay. Whilst remotely viewing an air strike in a tent, the soldiers are shown to be eating ice cream while Bennett to his fellow soldier, Kane, talks about the lack of combat on his tour. The three unfriendly Afghan men are seen outside pushing and arguing with Farzad. Farzad breaks loose from their group and attempts to warn the American soldiers that his fellow three are going to attack and bomb the tent, but is shot and killed by a misunderstanding soldier. Two of the other Afghani men run whilst the third throws a fragmenting grenade into the tent. Bennett is closest and is told to kick it away by Page, his Sargeant, but instead dives for cover. Left with no alternative, Kane dives and shrouds the grenade with his body in a heroic act to save the other soldiers ("'''Bed Bugs and Beyond"). Some time before working at Litchfield, Bennett had his left leg amputated after obtaining an infection at a hot tub in Orlando. He wears a prosthetic leg as a result. Season One Bennett is among the many correctional officers that check Piper Chapman into the prison. He is new to Litchfield. Bennett begins flirting with Dayanara Diaz, who arrives to prison the same day Piper does ("I Wasn't Ready"). Bennett and Daya quickly begin a romantic relationship. Daya discovers his artificial leg while she was performing oral sex on him in a utility closet. At one point, Daya's mother Aleida attempts to seduce him, which he rebuffs. He confides to Daya that he is under a lot of pressure to be tougher on the girls, and fakes reprimanding her in front of the other prisoners and staff. Daya discovers that she is pregnant with Bennett's baby. Aleida, Gloria and Red come up with an idea to explain the pregnancy: Daya will have sex with George "Pornstache" Mendez and say that the baby is his (this would also get him fired for rape in the process). Bennett is unhappy about Daya having sex with Pornstache, but she assures him it is for the good of their baby. The plan is successful, and Mendez is put on temporary leave from Litchfield. Season Two The stress of having a baby with a prisoner begins to weigh on Bennett. Mendez returns to Litchfield after his suspension, and Bennett is outraged. He uncharacteristically takes out his rage on Vee's gang, tearing apart their living space while conducting a search. He then sends Maritza Ramos to the SHU when she tries to blackmail him. He attempts to have a normal relationship with Daya, who often rejects his advances due to his aggresive attitude (towards the other inmates). The two still share a number of sweet and romantic moments together despite the situation. In an attempt to rid Mendez permanently from Litchfield, he confesses to Caputo about Daya's pregnancy without her permission, saying that Mendez is the father. Caputo fires Mendez and also has him arrested for rape. Eventually, under pressure from Daya, he confesses to being the father of her child to Caputo. This angers Caputo, who was just previously promoted. Caputo commands Bennett to keep this a secret ("We Have Manners. We're Polite"). Season Three He proposes to Daya by giving her a ring made out of gum wrappers. However, he later flees after visiting her family, and witnessing the life his child would have with Cesar and Daya's siblings when Cesar threatens one of his stepchildren with a gun. As Bennett is about to leave, Cesar gives him the crib that belonged to Daya as a baby. He later leaves it by the side of the road and drives away ("Bed Bugs and Beyond"). It is slowly revealed in the next two episodes that he has absconded from both his job and his responsibilities. Daya had intended to give their baby to Delia Powell, George Mendez's mother. At the last minute, however, Aleida calls Delia and tells her that the baby boy died after the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. In reality, Daya had given birth to a daughter who is given to Cesar upon her release from the hospital ("Don't Make Me Come Back There"). Bennett has yet to be seen or heard from since "Bed Bugs and Beyond". Personality John Bennett is one of the kinder guards within the prison. Unlike some of the guards, he seems to have a moral code and will stand up for inmates being treated poorly. However, this moral code did not prevent him starting a relationship with a prisoner (who lawfully cannot consent) or being willing to abuse his power, such as when he threatens Daya's prison family in order to keep the secret that he's the biological father of Daya's daughter. He carries himself as straight-laced, almost like a Boy Scout, but at times has a military bearing. When faced with extreme responsibilities, John is shown to flee and hide instead of stepping up and doing what is right. Physical Appearance John Bennett has short dark-brown hair and is mostly seen in his CO uniform in the episodes. However, at home, he is seen wearing more casual attire, such as when he came to Cesar's house to inform him of his and Daya's engagement. He has a prosthetic left leg, which is originally thought to be from his tour in Afghanistan, but is later revealed to be the result of an infection from a dirty hot tub in Orlando, Florida. He also has a lean muscular build. Relationships Romantic * Dayanara (Daya) Diaz (ex-fiancée, mother of his daughter) Friends *George Mendez Memorable Quotes Trivia * Listens to Fleet Foxes * Trying to quit smoking by chewing tobacco instead. Gallery Season 1 Promotional Pictures bennett-orange-is-the-new-black-season-2.jpg Season 2 Promotional PicturesBennettPromo3.png BennettPromo2.png BennettPromo1.png Others Category:Litchfield Staff Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters